Chains
by Doll-Fin-Chick
Summary: COMPLETE***Hinata has been forced in to marriage to save her village from war, but she doesn't like the guy. And then she's kidnapped. Will she do her duty and marry? Or will The Raven sweep her off her feet? Sasuke/Hinata Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I just had this awesome idea for a fanfic! It is sorta based on a book I read, but I think you people will love it! R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…Too bad-sigh-

Chains Chapter One

War was tearing through the world again. The Cloud and Leaf were at it. _Why me?_ Hinata thought staring out the window.

The sun was just beginning to rise sending pink rays dancing across the sky to land on one unhappy Hyuuga's face. Tears streamed down her porcelain skin, from her lidded lavender eyes. Her blue-black hair hung down to her waist in silky waves absorbing the salty wet drops as they cascaded unchecked down her cheeks.

_I'm going to be married._

It was true. An arranged marriage between a Cloud Ninja and herself was to take place in a few weeks.

_Naruto-kun...I-I LOVE you…and now you'll never know…_

This marriage was supposed to be for the good of Konoha. An arranged marriage might help the increasing tension between the two villages. Fighting had already broken out, but there was still hope for it to end…soon.

Slowly Hinata rose from her seat and turned to her room to begin another day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark figure waited outside a busy bar. Swathed all in black a mask hiding his face.

He was waiting.

A secret meeting was being held somewhere in a back room of the bar, between a traitorous cloud ninja and several others from the village hidden in the leaves. The cloud nin was an informant, a spy loyal to leaf.

He had valuable information of enemy movements.

But, there was another spy. One who had betrayed his fellow countrymen to hand over one of their own.

That is why The Raven was there.

Not many knew his identity, and those who did would never betray him. The Raven's loyalties were unknown, it was hard to guess what his motives were.

It was said that he scorned the Leaf Ninjas and nurtured a deep hatred for the Cloud.

From his position in the street, he could hear all of the nightlife and see most of them too.

A bribe to a waitress got him inside. As quietly as possible, he made his way up the back stairs to the small room at the top.

Justice would be served.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I a-am p-pleased to m-m-meet you, Tenchi san. "

"Please, call me Tenchi."

They were alone in a small room at the Hyuuga compound. Hinata was to get to know her future husband better.

He was handsome, tall with dark brown hair and light green eyes…At least she wasn't being married to a troll. But, his _eyes_. They held an interest that made her scared.

The way he _looked at her_…

She averted her face, from those disturbing eyes. "You c-can c-call me Hinata."

He couldn't believe his luck. Hinata was an absolute angel! She was all he had ever dreamed of and more, and she was all _his. I can hardly wait to __**spoil**__ her_. He studied her face. She had looked away from him. _Is she scared? Hmm…she'd better be._

He grasped her hand between his own causing her to blush an even deeper shade of red than she already was, " I hope you will attend the little party I am giving in honor of our families arrangement."

He leaned forward so his face was only a hairsbreadth away from hers. She stiffened, but still did not pull away.

"You are _mine_. Remember that. I look forward to making you mine even more in bed."

Hinata gasped and tried to pull away, but his hand ensnared her head tangling in her hair. Forcing her lips to his, he brought her in to a kiss. Her gasp gained him entrance and he took the invitation to plunder her mouth. Without hesitation she bit down on his tongue. Hard.

"Aghh! You bitch!"

His arm came back and smashed into her chest, knocking her on to the floor, where she lay trembling.

"How dare you!" He got up from the couch and towered above her. Wiping his mouth with his hand he glared at her. His fingers came away died in crimson. She scrambled backward trying to regain her footing as he advanced on her. Just then a knock interrupted, allowing Hinata to get to her feet.

Still scowling, Tenchi shot Hinata a warning glance and turned to see her father entering.

"I trust that you two have gotten to know one another better?"

"Yes indeed we have." Tenchi replied, with an ingratiating smile. "Now if you two will excuse me I have some preparations to make for tonight. Perhaps you can help me with something Hiashi sama."

The two men left the room leaving a shaking Hinata alone.

_What am I going to do?_

**Okay. I know my first chappie is kinda short, but please review and tell me what you think! This is my first fic and any advice or ideas are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! I just want to thank all of you who reviewed, and I want to mention that I hope to update at least once a week.

DDEC

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chains Chapter Two

A dark figure swathed in black from head to toe stood before the small amount of people discussing the future of the war.

When they finally noticed him there were loud exclamations of surprise.

"Be quiet! All of you. There is a traitorous snake in our midst." He said in a raspy voice.

"One I intend to wipe out."

The small room grew deathly quiet. The five men around the table shot furtive glances at their neighbors wondering who was the culprit.

None of them could disbelieve The Raven.

"Somebody has been dropping information to the enemy. I know who. He told me himself. Hichi."

"No!" someone gasped, and all eyes turned on the man they once believed to be their ally.

"You! You are th- I-I don't-How can it be you?!"

"You will never know." The Raven replied in a soft hiss.

His had flicked out burying a kunai deep in to his neck.

The man gurgled and tried to grab the weapon, but it was futile.

His light dimming in eyes were the sign of his death.

The Raven's eyes shone with satisfaction through his mask.

"My work here is done."

Leaving the astonished and dazed men behind he swept out of the bar and blended in to the shadows of the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a lively party. Full of people laughing and dancing. All of Konoha was invited to the prestigious event.

Everyone commented on how beautiful the two were. Hinata was at the forefront of the room, greeting her friends and guets. Tenchi stood next to her, his hand under her elbow, reminding her of his presence, as if she could forget.

She was worried sick. Tenchi was not the person she had hoped he would be. He was nothing like Naruto.

All around her were people wishing her luck and happily talking. Never realizing how utterly terrified she was of her fiancee.

Just standing near him made her scared.

She had to get away from him...somehow.

"T-t-tenchi?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I umm, I need t-t-to use the b-b-bathroom. P-p-please excuse me."

His green eyes regarded her, she didn't seem to be trying anything...With a smirk he released her arm and steered her in the direction of the door.

"Don't try anything."

His soft warning was all she needed. As soon as she was clear of the party she ran.

Down the halls she went until she came to a hallway that was rarely used. She leaned against the wall, clutching a stitch in her side and gasping for air. Tears filled her eyes. With a sob she slid down the wall and slumped forward holding her knees to her chest, attempting to stifle herself.

Despair welled up from some region in her that she had longed to forget. Despair was nothing new to Hinata. Her clan despised their weak heiress. The very thought made her heart clench._ No Hyuuga shows emotion. Emotion is a weakness..._

Alone in the dark, she did not hear another approaching.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stared at her watching how she buried her face in her knees and cried.

_Pathetic._

But still their was something about her...It tugged at his heart.

Some might not think Uchiha Sasuke had a heart.

He had always liked her. She was quiet...unlike a certain blonde dobe and a pink haired kunoichi he knew...

As he watched, she wiped her face and stood up. composing her features she turned around and looked straight at him.

A small gasp escaped her lips followed by a blush that increased in intensity by the second.

_Che. She really is just a silly female._

"I ummm, d-d-d-didn't know y-y-you were th-there." She said lowering her eyes to the ground.

Her fingers came up to touch, an age old habit Sasuke hadn't seen in years.

She could hardly know how this affected him. The demure picture she presented. Her lashes lowered, hair slightly mussed, and a delicate blush gracing her cheeks.

_Silly she may be, but...**Ugly** she is not._

"Umm e-e-excuse m-m-me."

She walked by him her eyes on a spot on the floor ahead of her and inched past him.

He didn't move. Except for his eyes. He watched as she quietly made her way back towards the party.

_Back to work._

There was a reason he was here. She was a part of it, but he still couldn't allow her to distract him.

Shaking his head slightly, he walked off to meet his contact.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay all done chapter two! Please review!

Oh and I'd like to give special thanks to:

**mac2** Thank you! Your review was the most helpful by far. I already have my plot all laid out, so I only need to type it. I hope you will review again!

**Foreveralone16** Hahaha! You like it that much already?

**EvaLuna86** I'll try to write more in the future, and I'll try to update as often as possible.

**Mizuki hikari** Don't worry I will!

**DeadCuteSpirit **_I_ think it _will._

**lostgirl16** I'm glad you like it. And is now soon enough?

**Dainamals21** Yeah Hinata does manage to land herself in some bad spots...


	3. Chapter 3

Well! I didn't expect so many reviews so fast! Boy am I happy.I'm happy everyone seems to hate Tenchi so much, which is what I'm going for…Well here is the third chapter!

DDEC

It was quiet. The party was finally over. The Hyuuga compound deserted. Everyone was in their beds asleep, except for Hinata.

She was still awake lying in bed, trying to find a way out of her predicament.

She was too much of a coward to confront her father. And in any case, Tenchi had pulled her aside to give her a little warning.

It had been after she had returned to the party...

_"Hey Hinata-chan! Over here!"_

_Hinata looked around, already knowing who was calling her. How could she not know the sound of Naruto's voice? The man of her dreams was waving wildly at her in a group including some of her other friends. Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, and of course, her cousin Neji._

_Sh'e smiled and walked over. Naruto's enthusiasm was hard to resist, and it would be nice to chat with her friends._

_There was a chorus of greetings, and they all made small talk for awhile. They were all aware that Hinata could not be at all happy with her lot, she'd been in love with Naruto for too long. Only the dobe was clueless, and dumb enough to bring it up._

_"Well," said Naruto with a grin, "Who would've thought that Hina-chan would get hitched before anyone else?"_

_The group flinched._

_Neji's eyes narrowed and he glared at Naruto._

_"What is wrong with Hinata-sama?"_

_Naruto took a couple steps back._

_"N-Nothing of course I just thought that, umm well you know-"_

_He was shut up by a growl from Neji._

_Hoping to avoid trouble Sakura cut in._

_"Well Hinata how do you like Tenchi?"_

_"Well I-I don't know that much about him, w-we only just met..."_

_Neji frowned, his attention diverted from Naruto to Hinata. She knew he didn't buy it. He knew something was wrong._

_"He s-seems n-n-nice though."_

_Naruto, placed an arm around her shoulders and gave her a big grin, making her heart go in to maximum overdrive. she was sure they could hear it pounding, needless to say she turned bright red._

_"If he isn't we'll just have to kill him, won't we" He said with a chuckle._

_"Yea, no one bothers Hina-chan and gets away with it.", was Kiba's input._

_Akamaru barked in agreemant._

_"I-I'm fine r-really. There is n-no need t-to-"_

_"I'm sorry for the interruption, but I need my Fiancee back."_

_Hinata jumped a little, it was not lost on her friends._

_Tenchi smiled,a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Taking a flustered Hinata and wrapping his arm about her waist he walked off leaving the others behind. They kept walking, leaving the party behind, he steered her in to the deserted corridor._

_Pinning her to the wall, he shoved his face up to hers._

_"You're a little too close to that blonde for my comfort. I told you you are** mine. **Do not forget it." _

_Roughly he shoved her away and walked off. He wasn't so stupid as to force her to kiss him._

_Little did they know, that a pair of eyes watched them from the shadows..._

_H_inata rolled over. The disturbing memory playing over and over in her mind.

It was a too hot in her room. Groaning, she got up to open the door a crack, as she had no window. The Hyuugas were not big on heating and airconditioning. Hiashi said it made you stronger to get used to it. Hinat thought it was just plain stupid. Why not have a little comfort in your own home?

Tiredly, she slid back in to bed and eventually, fell asleep.

Only to awaken later that night...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okidoki all done! I can hardly believe I'm getting some new stuff almost daily, don't get used to it though, I'll probably slow down by the weekend...

To my reviewers...

**Danamals21** Nope. She won't find ou till...well read and find out! Besides, nobody knows who he really is...

**DeadCuteSpirit** What is akatsuki? Newbie here.

**und3l3t3** Yeah right on! (Turns to Tenchi tied to a chair) Hear that Bastard?! -Whack!- (Slaps Tenchi)

**Mizuki hikari** Thanks, I will.

**winterkaguya** I'm glad you think its cool. James Bond tho? Hmmm.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. 19 reviews already? I'm sorry about the length…I have some trouble with carpal tunnle syndrome…Thanks for reading! I don't know if I can update over the weekend...so I'll try to make this chap really long...I know you guys want that so...Here ya go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter four 

Hinata woke up to total darkness. There was no moon out and anyway, she didn't have a window. She lay there wondering what had woken her.

A small sound like a squeak. Maybe a mouse...

Dismissing it, she rolled over, trying to get back to sleep.

Something wouldn't let her...She felt odd...Like someone was...**watching** her.

Hinata had a good imagination. She would have had an even more difficult life if she hadn't been able to escape to her dreams, usually she took Naruto with her in to her imagination.

Now all she could feel was dread. What if Tenchi tried something? She wouldn't put it past him...

Scared now, and frozen beneath the covers, she decided to check. Maybe she could scream, if it wasn't to late...

"Byakugan," she whispered.

* * *

The Raven was furious. He had met his contact, who had given him some unwanted news. 

Now he had to do something he'd rather avoid.

Kidnap Hinata.

Because of her marriage to Tenchi, a cloud ninja, she was an ideal person to take hostage, so his demands would be met.

A perfect move in the politics for The Raven.

He was garbed in black once again. A hooded mask obscuring his face and hair.

He was outside her room now. His contact had told him where it was, and had got him the whole layout of the Hyuuga compound.

It wasn't easy getting in a secure area gaurded by Byakugan users...but he'd managed.

_Hnn. It was almost **too**__ easy._

He opened the door, wincing a bit as it creeked.

_Somebody should oil the hinges._

Carefully closing the door, inwardly cursing at another screech, he snuck over to her bed.

Her head was covered by a blanket, but he could easily see the outline of her body. Now that he was close though, he could tell she wasn't asleep. Her breathing didn't match that of a sound sleeper. It sounded more like someone on the verge of a panic attack.

He heard her intake of breath just before she activated her Byakugan.

Fast as he could, before she could scream, his fist flashed out clipping her on the temple knocking her in to the velvet darkness of true unconciousness. Her breath left her mouth in a dainty sigh. Her body relaxing.

He tore the blanket off the bed and tied up her hands and feet with a length of rope he drew from a fold of his clothes. Her head lolled on the pillow in such a pathetic way it made him feel a stab of guilt.

_I better get her some clothes, even I don't know how long this will take._

Rumaging through her drawers, he removed a few changes of clothes. He looked around and found her hairbrush.

Certain that he had retrieved everything she'd need, he slung Hinata over his shoulder, along with her bundle of belongings, and slipped out of the compound.

* * *

It was still dark. For a few minutes Hinata was confused as to what had happened. She'd woken up and...What then? 

She shook her head trying to clear it only to feel something brush against her face.

Studying the darkness more closely, she realized that it was due to a cloth placed over her head that it seemed so dark, not because there was no light. Shaking her head had also made her realize what a horrible headache she had. Why was that?

Then she remembered; it was a noise that had jerked her out of sleep. At first she thought it was nothing, then someone was _there._ She remembered activating Byakugan and seeing a shadowy figure...Had she been knocked out? She couldn't think of a better reason for her head hurting so much...

_I guess its time to see what happened...and where I am._

Groaning a bit, she concentrated.

"Byakugan"

Nothing happened.

She tried again,and again, panic rising in her chest.

_I-I can't fight._

* * *

The Raven sat outside the cave.

Since this was where he'd be for the next few weeks, he figured he would make the best of the scenery.

He felt like a monster.

Kidnapping a young, innocent woman from her bed. He felt even worse for what he would have to do. He couldn't risk anything. Hinata would have to remain in the dark, she would be confined to the cave for a few weeks at the latest...

He had to block her chakra. Even if it was common knowledge how weak he was, he just could not risk it.

His mission was too delicate.

* * *

Hiashi was in his office when the news arrived.

He immediately sent word to the Hokage.

And to Tenchi.

The Cloud Ninja was not going to like this.

* * *

All done!

DDEC

To my reviewers:

**Bonnie Heart** I'm really sorry about the length...bear with me, I have trouble with carpal tunnel sydrome...I'm glad you like my fic though...

**Mizuki hikari** Oh don't worry, Something _will_. Not for awhile though. Stay tuned!

**DeadCuteSpirit** Thanks for clearing that up for me! The Newb I am is still unsure of stuff...I'm getting along with this fic from watching a little TV, reading other fics, and a major amount of help from my friends.

**winterkaguya** Aww I know how you feel. Hopefully this chap had enough action and length for you. Don't feel guilty. You are a pretty good guesser...I was going to write what you suggested in your review anyway! hahaha

**RyterHarpie** Writer harpie? Cool name. It is so funny when somebody is impatient...Thanks for all the compliments! I feel soo loved! I will update a often as I can. Thanks for the informative review!

**kenshinlover2002** I'm soooo happy you like my fic! I really can't tell you how much I love to get reviews...I hope you realized why she woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I wanted to apologize abot the length of the last chapters. I am going to try for at the very least 1000 words for every chapter I write. (gulp- ouch my hand!). So Please don't ask me to make my chappies longer! I am trying!

OOOH! I just can't wait! For all your reviews I mean. I love them. You guys can't wait for updates and I can't wait for reviews. You know though...I've got **17 alerts and not as many reviewers!** I'm a little unhappy that some of you want to read, but not review...-sigh- I can dream.

(At microphone on stage holding laptop)

"Thank you all so much for reviewing! I feel sooo happy!" (tearing up)

"I just want to say-"

(Annoyed reviewers)

Oi! Get on with the story!

Yea shut up woman! We wanna hear about Hinata-chan!

Aww c'mon! Need story **now**! Spotlight stealer...

"Well fine! if you're gonna be so mean..." (grumbling)

Here ya go! Chappie number five!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Five

_

* * *

__I-I can't fight._

Hinata sat up, realizing that her chakra was blocked. She'd have to use what wits she had. She pulled the sack off her head with shaking fingers. The light was dim. She seemed to be in a cave. A glimmer of light shone to her left. There were a couple of bags shoved up against the far wall. She was on top of a sleeping bag.

_Surely there should be someone here?_

She glanced around. there was nobody in sight.

It both encouraged and discouraged her that there wasn't anyone about.

But..maybe if she was alone she could run...

A growl from her stomach alerted her to her body. She decided to asess her situation first before doing anything rash.

_My head hurts, I'm starving, I'm in a strange place, probably kidnapped, there isn't anyone here, wherever here is, and I'm scared._

She sighed. Looking around again she got to her feet. She felt a little dizzy but otherwise she felt fine. She was still in her nightgown. Flushing she shot another look at the still empty cave.

_I can't stay in my nightgown. I need to get out of here._

She walked over to the bags, and sat down.

_Maybe some clothes are in here..._

She slid a bag towards herself and opened it up. _**My** clothes are here too? There are enough changes here for months! How long am I going to be here?_

That there seemed to be so much clothes and other stuff of hers worried Hinata. It was not a propitious sign._  
_

Quickly, lest her captor enter soon, she started to pull out her every day outfit. The baggy cloth was soothing and familiar against her hands, but..._ wait, I have no underwear!_

Indeed, none of her underclothes were in the bag. Panicking, she dove in to the other two bags. Nothing.

_I guess I've been kidnapped by a guy! Only a male would forget a bra and panties. What am I supposed to do?! _She shuddered._ I guess I could wear an extra shirt..._

She pulled on the clothes, her eyes sweeping the area every few seconds.

That done, she got up and started towards the light.

* * *

It wasn't until late in the day that Tenchi got the news. 

The sun was at its' zenith and Tenchi was relaxing, thinking abot all the fun he could have with his future wife. _Before_ the wedding. he couldn't wait.

A branch servant was sent to inform him, interrupting his musings.

He didn't register the message at once then,

"Hinata is what?!"

He was furious. The little scamp must have run off...Perhaps with that blond...

" Get Out."

The servant bowed and left, a worried frown on his face. Everyone loved Hinata, and the man was worried about her. He didn't like the look of Tenchi, none of the servants did, perhaps Hinata was better off wherever she is...

Tenchi was in an office kindly lent to him Hiashi. It was a nice room. Nothing but the best for the man who would wed Hinata. After all, she was still the heiress.

He stood up and turned away from the desk. Hands behind his back. He paced the length of the room thinking. His forehead puckered and his mouth frowned.

_Maybe she didn't run away...She doesn't seem like the type to. She is too weak, too cowardly, just my type of woman...But that isn't the point. She belongs to **me** and nobody else. Whether she ran away or was stolen..._

He straightened up, his eyes staring out the window.

_I **will** get her back._

* * *

The Raven stood up. He heard some stirrings in the cave. _She should be up about now anyway. That drug should have worn off._

Pulling his mask in to place, he turned towards the cave just in time to see her slinking out.

_Hmm. Good idea not bringing her underclothes. _He put his hand in his pocket touching a piece of cloth. _Well, not all of it._

Her eyes met his, well where his would've been, had she been able to see them. She was visibly trembling.

The Raven felt another flash of guilt.

"I'm glad to see you're up my lady." He rasped, "I was just about to go wake you."

"W-w-where a-am I?"

He cocked his head to the side, as if regarding her.

"I don't think you should know."

"W-w-who a-a-are y-you th-then?"

He swept a deep bow.

"I, my lady, I am known as The Raven."

Hinata's heart sank, she had heard of this villain. Nobody knew who he was, or what his motives truly were. She collapsed against the side of the cave opening. She felt tired beyond belief. She was a prisoner and she was too weak to do anything. She had never felt so helpless.

Her stomach growled again, embarrasingly loud.

The Raven let out an amused chuckle.

"Hungry are we, my lady?"

"Why d-d-do y-y-you call me th-th-that?"

"Hmm?"

"I m-m-mean w-why d-d-do you call m-me m-m-my l-lady?"

"It suits you."

He walked towards her. At first, she thought he'd go right by her, until he grasped her arm, and steered her in to the cave.

"Let us stifle that stomach of yours"

She looked over her shoulder, at the beckoning trees beyond.

"Don't get any ideas, my lady."

* * *

"Hey Sasuke!" 

He resisted the urge to groan. Only one person could sound so annoying...He sped up hoping that he could escape in time...

"Hey Baka! Turn around!"

He turned to see Naruto's face. He glared, hoping the dobe would get the message and back off.

"Hey! Didja hear?"

"Hear what? your loud voice? I bet they could hear you clear in the hidden village of sound!"

Naruto frowned, "No. I meant didja hear that Hinata-chan has gone missing?"

"No why would I care?"

Before Naruto could say anything else, Sasuke turned away.

"Well fine then!" he shouted after the Uchiha's retreating back.

Sasuke had lied.

He cared a lot about anything concerning the timid woman.

* * *

Huh. All done! To my reviewers:

* * *

**DeadCuteSpirit **Phew! (wipes sweat off face) I will update as soon as possible, every week. 

**winterkaguya **Batman huh? Got a thing for superheros? I think The Raven is a little bit more on the bad side than you seem to think...hehehe

**kenshinlover2002** Thanks for your idea. Hmmm... its not bad at all, though maybe a little ooc...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Here I am! Sorry about the wait, I've been busy. Thank you all for the awesome reviews! I love you guys! Now here you go Chapter six.

Naruto: It's about time!

Kiba: Yea whats goin' on with Hinata-chan? Is she okay?

Naruto: Back off dog breath! I was here first!

Kiba: Ya wanna take this outside Fox boy?

Naruto: You know I'm the better Ninja! I can beat your ass any day. Believe it!

Kiba: Grrrr...

Shikamaru: -sigh- How troublesome.

DDEC: Hey guys, break it up! I got your chapter right here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Six

* * *

_He dosn't seem so bad. He's been really polite so far._

Hinata was seated on the floor of the cave. Thankfully it was the kind of cave that wasn't damp. So she wasn't in any physical discomfort. Her headache had worn off and she was watching The Raven over a bowl of stew on the opposite side of the fire he had built.

Even though she couldn't tell for sure, she knew he was watching her too. She wished she could see his eyes, not to mention his face. It was more than a little disturbing knowing that she was the object of his stares. It made her more nervous than usual, and that's saying something. She shifted uncomfortedly.

_At least he fed me, and he doesn't seem to want to hurt me, or worse..._

Hinata may have been naive, but she'd seen enough rape cases at her job as a medic nin to know what a man could do to her. And they _were_ alone...together. She shuddered.

_Stop working yourself up Hinata! _She mentally chatised herself.

She put down her bowl, suddenly she felt to nervous to eat. She brought her fingers up to her chest poking them together anxiously. She wished he would say something,anything. Hinata didn't normally mind silence, but these were different circumstances.

They sat there like that. Staring across the flames at each other. Hinata blushed, and redirected her eyes to the fire instead. She watched the flames licking the wood, caressing it, devouring it, with an almost single minded intensity. It hypnotized her; the dancing colors, blue, brown, white, orange, black... She wrenched her gaze away, looking over the flames and at the man across from her.

_Black..._

* * *

"C'mon let's go! Hurry!" 

"I'm coming."

Two men stood outside the same bar The Raven had visited not too long ago. Like The Raven they were dressed all in black, with hooded masks hiding their features. What they couldn't hide was their heights.

The one who had spurred his comrade to move quicker, was very short. Four feet and three inches short. The other man was quite tall. He towered over all the men he encountered. Seven and a half feet tall.

Needless to say that these two were rather conspicous, they had a hard time blending in anyway, so the dark clothing didn't help them much. They were drawing stares like magnets draw metal, not something you want to do on a secret mission.

But it couldn't be helped.

They had been ordered here by The Raven himself. They were his cohorts. They alone knew who he really was. They were at the bar to retrieve the message planted there, the message that concerned Hinata and the hostage switch.

The Raven had one other faithful follower. The Cloud had discovered what the man's identity was, thanks to Hichi.

The Raven had kidnapped Hinata to do a switch. His men knew how much that rankled with him; The Raven would rather have no more people involved than was necessary, especially a woman.

They entered the bar, hidden eyes sweeping the musty close room. It seemed to be deserted. That was how it should be, it was closed for the day, courtesy of the bartender, who had spouted some nonsense about rats infesting the place, and a need for an exterminator.

His patrons were confused, of course the place had rats, but he'd never fussed about it before and neither had they. He'd waved them off with some fancy words that included "Health inspection" and "Health officer". That seemed to be good enough for the disgruntled men and women, they went to another bar to nurse their drinks and their miserable lives.

The tall man swept through the room, checking under tables and behind the bar itself. The small man made his way to the pool table in the back. He flipped on the lights, muttering about idiots who searched in the dark, and slipped his hand in to one of the pockets.

_Ah ha! Here it is._

He pulled out a scroll. Tied with sting and sealed with wax. The seal was untouched, a good sign.

"Let's go and meet the boss."

His companion grinned.

"Yea. And his pretty little guest too."

* * *

Tenchi was once again pacing his office.

He had sent out searchers, he'd sent out dogs attuned to her scent, he'd done everything he could think of and still there was no sign of Hinata. Nothing.

_I will find her. And she will pay, even if it isn't her debt, she will pay for the trouble she's caused me, my posession Hinata..._

* * *

**_A/N: Important!_** Hey guys! I've got a special request for all of you. I'm still thinking on whether or not to write Lemon in the fic, it would go with the plot better, I just want to know if you're for it or against it. And also what other pairings should I put in here? Review and let me know! 

To my reviwers:

**RyterHarpie** You're so sweet! Thanks for all the compliments. You are a rockin' reviewer! Does Harpie have any input? I checked out your bio. And your fic Inuyasha the musical, it's hilarious! Sorry I didn't review. I got interrupted.

**winterkaguya** Yeah poor little Hina-chan. Nah. He's not Itachi, good guess though. The Raven is sorta the anti-hero. Sorta.

**KyokoRenea** I'm glad you like it, and that you reviewed. I've got like, 22 people on the alert list for this fic and hardly any reviewers. It kinda makes me sad.

**DeadCuteSpirit **Thanks for the reasurance. I am trying, but well you know, everybody has been keeping me on my toes. Busy, busy, busy. Too much homework.

**Doll-Fin-Chick** Ah chickie! Thanks so much! I'm glad you like my fic so much. And no, just because you're my BFF doesn't mean I'll give you a preview. Sorry. Keep reading!

**kenshinlover2002** I can't tell you that! It'd ruin my story! Thank you for reviewing though. I hope to get more in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N:_**Okay as always I want to thank all the people who reviewed! Thanks sooo much! I love all the reviews I get and hope for more...So anyway the votes all seem to head towards lemon...So Let there be Lemon!

(Audience clapping and screaming)

Awww. Well here you go.

One More notice, if you haven't checked out my bio, I have a new fic out! An LotR fic. It's called **Me, My Best Friend, and The Fellowship** Feel free to check it out. I'd appreciate it if you guys do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter Seven

Time Skip: One Week

* * *

Hinata was standing at the edge of a small lake on a rock jutting above the blue-green water. The sun danced across the surface sending little reflected rays of light to prance on her skin and her hair, pulling out the blue highlights. 

Her silver eyes scanned the surrounding trees. Deciding that she was safe enough, she quickly stripped off her clothes and lept in to the water.The shock of the water against her skin made her gasp, it was cold, but it was better than being continually grimy.

With a graceful movement, she dove beneath the surface, her long midnight colored hair streaming out behind her. Holding her breath she swam to the bottom, where she kicked off and shot towards the surface. Her head broke the surface, and she gasped for air. She knew that diving so deep was dangerous, but for her it was exhilirating.

The feel of the water against her skin was wonderful. She hadn't bathed in a week. Now that she was making up for it, she was going to have some fun...alone.

But she was nervous.

Who wouldn't be? She was a kidnapee, watched over by a mysterious man. She wasn't sure if he would not watch her. He had been polite but, as a very self-concious young woman, she was understandably anxious.

And with her chakra blocked, she couldn't really know if he was there or not.

With these thoughts in her head she turned to the task at hand. With quick, sure, graefully even strokes of her pale limbs, she struck out for the shore. She had surfaced close to the middle, farther out than she had meant to go.

She reached the sandy beach and quickly gathered her soaps and towels. Returning to the water she began to wash off the past week's dirt.

* * *

The Raven watched silently form a copse of trees. He turned his head when Hinata began to undress, wanting to preserve at least some modesty for her. He had already "forgot" her underwear and that was disturbing enough for her. And him. He was beginning to have some doubts about that. 

At the time it had seemed a good idea, but as he spent more time with her...He had heard some rumors. Rumors that said she was no innocent maid. But after spending so much time in her company, he found it hard to believe that she was a manipulative minxe.

He recognized the necessity for her to bathe but he didn't like it. She was off by herself all alone without even her Byakugan. And he wasn't the most dangerous thing out there, not in these times of war. He had let her go, but he wasn't stupid enough to let her go alone.

He had followed unobtrusively, and hidden himself nearby and with her in full view, he could be sure she was alright.

Still though, he found it harder than he'd thought to keep his eyes from straying to her.

_Kami. She is so beautiful..._

He shook himself, mentally listing all the reasons why he couldn't become involved. It was dangerous.

**_Women_ **were dangerous.

He had enjoyed the company of many women over the years, but he'd always been careful with his heart. He, The Raven, wasn't going to be ensnared by some _woman._

_But Hinata isn't just any woman..._

A sound of movement drew his attention away from his thoughts.

His head whipped around and spotted the source.

Although his face was hidden, anyone looking at him could see his inner annyoance and irritation.

He got up from his seat, reluctantly, though he'd never admit it, and faced the giant and the midget.

* * *

**TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS:**

**DeadCuteSpirit **Thanks for voting! Yea I will add lemon then, I wasn't quite decided but you guys convinced me. I'm glad you've been reviewing since the beginning!-Sniffle-I've got fans! As always I hope to hear more from you in the future.

**RyterHarpie **YAY! Thank you Ryter and thank you Harpie! Wow I guess Harpie must really like my fic...she was so _polite_...Yea I will definitely do something to Tenchi...Got any ideas?

**Danimals21** Thank you! I'm glad you like it. Got any suggestions on what I should do to Tenchi? I mean how I should kill him off ? 'Cause I will...eventually.

**petite.ina** Cool. (whispering)-eveyone loves a yummy lemon -hehehe

**winterkaguya** Awe_Some_! I love the anti-hero too! I think they're a lot better than regular heros...

**P.R Gurl** Hahahah Ah don't worry something will in the future...but not too soon -sigh- I have to wait too...

**InDeCiSiVe Girl** I can't tell you that!--- nudge nudge wink wink-hint-check your email!--- I don't wanna ruin the fic!

**Doll-Fin-Chick** Aww thanks chickie! You are awesome! Thanks for all the sweet compliments! I really appreciate them.

**kenshinlover2002** Yeah. I hate Tenchi too. The sadistic bastard. Don't worry she won't end up with him in the end! See ya later!

**clnv** Aww thank you sooo much! I'm glad you reviewed, and yeah I was inspired by your own dedication to updating...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**Wow you guys are awesome! I've gotten so many cool reviews! Thank You. I can't tell you how much I appreciate them. This chapter will be extra long to show my graditude and for Halloween!

I'm sorry this chapter came out a little late...I've been busy. My grandma died and I had to arrange some affairs... I've also been working on my other fic a little more.

One More thing: Lemon will be in the next chapter!

Have A Happy Halloween!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. 

Chapter Eight

"So what do you two have to report?"

The Raven had led the two away from the lake, so they wouldn't get an accidental glimpse of a naked Hinata. They were back at the cave sitting around the fire that was always kept burning.

They were still cloaked and masked, The Raven had forbidden them from showing their faces, just in case.They were sweltering next to the heat of the fire, with sweat dripping down their necks and staining their clothes. He was annoyed with them, so he felt it was only fair that they suffered.

He was annoyed that they were late. He had expected them to retrieve and return the message to him, the message that would decide Hinata's fate, a lot earlier

They were quiet. It was hard to speak to The Raven. He was just so intimidating...

The midget spoke first withdrawing the message from a pocket. "Here you are boss, We got it just like you said. I apologize for our lateness...We were delayed..."

The Raven waved a hand and grunted, his way of acknowledging them. He took the message form his minion's hand and opened it, noting that it was still sealed.

His eyes quickly scanned the scroll._ No..._

The worst was confirmed. Anger coursed through his veins, burning him up, and messing with his thoughts.

Stiffly he turned to his two followers.

"Leave. Now"

The gianr shifted his weight, "Aw but, Boss, we thought maybe we could stay awhile, you've been running us ragged and-"

"LEAVE NOW!"

The Ravens normally altered voice changed from the raspy sof tone, and transformed in to a loud tower of fury. He was usuallt intimidating, but now as he stood tall above them, the two men felt fear. The midget recovered fist.

"Y-yes sir!"

He jumped to his feet, trying unsuceesfuly to haul his huge partner to an upright position faster. With two low bows they hurried away, as if afraid the force of their masters' gaze would singe them.

Breathing heavily, The Raven turned his mind to Hinata. His demands had not been met his other minion had been executed and now he could not return Hinata...

Anger was still burning within him. _Somebody will pay..._ Then the thought sruck him.

_It may not be your debt, my lady, but you will pay just the same._

His decision resolved several problems. Contetedly, he lay back against the wall. Anxiously he awaited her return.

_Oh yes this will be good..._

* * *

_Back at The Hyuga Compound_

Neji was upset. No that wasn't the right word at all, he was furious. Hiashi-sama had sent out searchers, but Neji knew he didn't really care. In truth, Hiashi was glad she was gone. In his eyes she was weak, and as with all weak things, she should have been taken care of long ago. He only sent out people for her as a move to look good. The clan's stature would not be ruined by her. Neji clenched his fists.

_Hinata is _**not**_ weak...If anything she is the strongest Hyuga clan member. Every year she endured the torture of her family, with out a complaint. She has suffered far more at hr own family's hands that at any other. Did she truly run away? I can not believe that. It would be taking the easy way out. Despite her arranged marriage, and her love for Naruto, I just do not think that she would run away._

He was sitting in the gardens. It was Hinata's as well as his own favorite place. It was quiet. Anybody passing by might think he was enjoying the scenery, his stoic face hid his emotions from the world. It was the Hyuga way after all.

He looked up at the sound of soft footsteps. It was Hanabi. His eyes took her in. She was just as upset as he was, and it showed. Her hair hung limp and unkempt. Her eyes had lost some of their luster. Without a word she sat next to him.

"Do you think Hinata i-is okay?" She asked faltering a little. Neji looked down at her head, she was staring at the ground.

"I do not know. I will tell you this though, I do not think she left of her own volition."

Hanabi's head snapped up and her eyes met his.

"You think...that...she was _kidnapped?_"

"I do."

"It would explain a lot of things." Hanabi whispered.

Then quite suddenly she jumped to her feet. Reaching in to her pocket she drew out a kunai, and with a flick of her wrist she buried it in to the nearest tree trunk.

"_That_ is what will happen to the person who stole my sister!" She said with unexpected vehemence.

She whirled on Neji who was shocked at her outburst.

"_We_ will find her. You know that Father isn't really trying! So we'll just have to do it."

Stunned, even though it didn't show, Neji nodded. It made sense, and it was what he had been itching to do anyway.

"Fine. We leave at sunset."

"Uh...Neji-kun?"

"Hmm?"

He turned to face her. She had an embarrased grin on her face.

"We are going to have to leave a little bit later."

Neji's curiosity peaked, "Whatever for?"

"Well, I kinda sorta forgot to sharpen my weapons...They're really dull."

"Neji sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose for patience, "Just hurry."

Hanabi nodded and ran off.

_I should prepare myself too._

With that the Hyuga genius walked off, contemplating murder.

* * *

**A/N:** I may have mentioned it before but would you guys review my other fic? Pweasy? 

**Danimals21**Hmmm. Not a bad idea that.**  
**

**DeadCuteSpirit **You know, I'm not entirely sure...I guess it will be as many chapters as it takes. I alreasy have my plot written out so, I will be able to update fairly often.

**RyterHarpie** Haha. Thanks. I don't particurily like cliffies either, but I do need to draw out the suspense and keep people interested.

**winterkaguya** Well as you can see I took your idea...Thank you! I guess I have insightful followers.Well about the rumors, nobody is certain, but they all suspect Ino. hehehehe

**Nimiko** Hahahahaha! Thanks for reviewing all of my chapters! You could have reviewed for only seven you know. I hope you keep on following!

**Foreveralone16** Its okay! I forgive you! I know what it is like to try and keep up with other fics!

**kenshinlover2002** Thanks! Hope I satisfied your curiosity.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Whaoh! 60 reviews! Yeah! I love you guys, reviews are like a drug for me, I need them! I hope you guys had a Happy Halloween. I'm so sorry for the wait...my grandmother passed away and I had a funeral to get to, well a memorial, I'm afraid the funeral will be sometime in December or in the Spring...it isn't decided yet. I won't be able to write then, because I'll be traveling from NJ to Iowa in a car and internet and computer time will be limited, so I'll give ya all a heads up when it happens.

AND NOW,

THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR,

IT IS TIME FOR,

LEMON!!!!!!

(I hope I don't screw it up...)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Hinata sat on the rocky beach running her fingers through her almost dry hair. She sighed and leant back on her elbows closing her eyes and let the sun bathe her newly clothed body in warm goldeness. It was just twilight, her favorite time of the day. The sky was just so beautiful then, the pinks, oranges, blues, greens, and purples of the heavens splayed out above her like an enormous watercolor painting. 

She felt almost at peace.

She was alone, she was quite sure of it. The Raven had let her be. _The Raven._ Her forhead puckered. Why did all of her thoughts return to the mysterious man? It used to be that Naruto was constantly there, and now that space was occupied by her kidnapper. Could it be she was falling for him?

She shook her head. _No I can't be, I have not even seen his face...how can I care for a man that doesn't have a face?_ But she did, her waking and sleeping hours were filled with him. She was afraid of him, it was true, and yet he was so polite to her, and gentle, caring, sweet..._He always calls me, my lady..._Almost as if, she reflected, she was **his** lady.

_No, that must just be who he is._

His manner attracted her. He genuinly seemed to care for her, a woman he hardly knew. She had begun to hope that he really did care for her. As she did for him.

Now you have to understand, Hinata was confused, her feelings didn't make sense to her. She felt all tingly when The Raven was around, and the enigma he presented to her made her a little obsessed, she had nothing else really to think about. She had been out here for weeks, and it was boring. She had directed her attention to the least boring thing about. The Raven.

So yes she cared for him. How could you not when all you'd been thinking about for weeks and weeks was about someone?

She sighed and dimissed it. She glanced back up at the sky, it was getting dark fast, she'd better get moving. Reluctantly, she got up and streched her back and arms out. Slowly she made her way back to the cave.

* * *

When Hinata got to the cave she found it to be empty. 

_That is a little odd..._

She looked about, the fire was still going so, he couldn't have been gone too long. She looked out beyond the cave entrance. She could escape...No she couldn't. She had tried once, and had subsequently gotten lost. The Raven had found her and had led her back to their hideout, chiding her on the sensibility of running away from him when she didn't even know where she was.

She waited a bit, hoping that he'd show up soon. She wasn't particurily hungry, so she only picked atthe food that had been laid out. She coulddn't help but wonder at where he could be. She yawned and streched some more.

It was getting late, the moon had risen and the fire had died down, and still he hadn't returned...

She was very tired, and although she didn't like the thought of him sneaking in when she was asleep, she curled up in her sleeping bag and pulled it over her head, and soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

The Raven watched her sleeping form. Her dark hair was spread across the pillow and her eyes were closed in a peaceful sleep. He had been watching her for some time now, wondering if what he'd decided was the right thing to do. 

He reminded himself that somebody needed to pay, and here was the perfect person. And he wanted her so badly...

He shifted from his crouch till he was kneeling beside her. The fire had gone out completely and it was pitch black inside the cave, dark enough so that he couldn't make out her features, which meant she wouldn't be able to make out his...

Once again he told himself that she wasn't an innocent, he had checked out the rumors once again, before coming to this point.

It was time.

Slowly he bent over her motionless body and placed his uncovered lips on hers...

* * *

Hinata woke up. She could hear small movements in the darkness of the cave._ He must have returned then. Why is it so dark?_ she lay still and listened. She could almost feel his presence next to her. A small noise and a light touch against the side of her sleeping bag, alerted her that he was there. She was paralyzed until his lips brushed against hers. 

With a gasp her eyes flew open, but it was no lighter than with her eyes closed. Strong arms swept around her and a masterful pair of lips pressure hers. She gasped again and he plunged in.

It never ocurred to her to bite him like she had with Tenchi, after all she'd begun to trust him, and anyway the way his hands trailed down her back and his mouth moving with hers made her quite dizzy.

The Raven was surprised at her response. It only confirmed the rumors though so he pushed ahead. His body heated up and her small hand tangled in his hair pulling him closer...

They fell to the ground and he pulled her out of the sleeping bag. He ran his hands down her body, caressing her curves like he'd longed to do for so long. he reached the hem of her shirt and felt underneath for her satiny smooth skin. She was so absorbed in the kiss she didn't seem to notice until he reached her breast...

"N-no!" She pulled back a bit breaking free of the kiss. "W-we sh-sh-shouldn't b-be doing th-this..." She gasped again as he tweaked her sensitive nipples in to hard peaks. Her arms held on to his back as the sensations that coursed through her untried body overwhelmed her.

"You think not, my lady?" He whispered in her ear. His breath sent shivers running through her. his hands left her chest and went down to rest on her waist. slowly he started to raise her shirt kissing every bit of her skin he could reach.

"I-I don't w-want this." She groaned.

"You don't do you?" He said with a hint of amusement, pulling away from her neck before returning to her lips where he mumered against them, "I think I can _make_ you want me."

She opened her mouth to protest but his lips silenced her, it was all she could do to hang on to her sanity. Who knew a man could make her feel like this?

His finger like butterflys' wings seemed to hold a magic that made her body come alive with feelings she hadn't known were hidden there.

Clothes were tossed off and her hand explored his body too. Naked hot flesh against flesh was a new feeling. She was a little scared but more curious as to what would happen next. She felt him hard and hot up agaist her thigh as he settlted his body on hers, she stiffened a bit and then relaxed letting the all consuming kisses continue. She reached down to touch him, making him moan, He pulled away from her mouth and said in a strained voice, "It has to be now, my lady, you are driving me crazy..."

She knew what he meanty and she eagerly moved in the way he pressured her. He slid himslef in her with a hard thrust that made her cry out, she'd forgotten there would be pain...

The Raven's mind whirled, " What the hell? I thought that.." It was hard to think with himself inside of her and he felt immensley guilty, her first time should have been handled better.

Hinata bit her lip, this wasn't right at all and the enormity of what she'd done, was doing hit her and she began to sob. Her arms pinned beneath his chest struggled to get free to shove him off. He caught her flying hands.

"Listen to me, my lady! I didn't know, but it is done now and I see no reason to stop, it may do you more harm and you will shy away from men in the fututre, just trust me when I say that there is pleasure beyond the pain."

Hinata quieted at his word but her heart was unsettleled. when he began to move in her it stung, but he was right, there was pleasure beyond the pain...

Soon she was just as wrapped up in the feelings as he was, their bodies rocked in unison to help satisfy the deeper need they both felt. Her fingers dug in to his back as they went faster anfaster, until the walls of tension crashed and they floated on waves of pleasure together, crying out with the joy of it.

Exhausted they seperated, and The Raven cradeled her against his chest as she drifted in to sleep.

Immense guilt threatened to drown him. His thought echoed over and over again in his head.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**A/N:** I hope to have more of Hanabi-chan and Neji-kun in the upcoming chapters.** Please forgive me for the horribly written Lemon.**

To my reviewers-

**puertorrican-babe** Woohooo! Go Hanabi! And Neji-kun! They'll sure get it done right! If ya wanna get it done right, ya gotta do it yourself, 'cause everybody else always screws something up. Only you can get it done satisfactorily. Thanks for the Review.

**winterkaguya **Well you gave me the idea! Thanks alot. You know I love you guys all so much I will try VERY hard to write more. A LOT more for you, just 'cause ya keep askin'. Thanks for the motivation. I love kinkiness. Don't you?

**DeadCuteSpirit **Thanks! I got the Hanabi idea from winterkaguya, a stroke of geniusness, haha. Aw you know guys always think kinky thoughts about chicks. Too bad He turned it in the direction he did...or maybe not. hehehehehehe

**kenshinlover2002** Yea Hiashi really isn't nice to her is he? good thing Hinata has a lot of devoted friends to kick ass for her when she's down...Go Hina-chan!You can do it!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Aww you guys are so reasuring! I'm glad I didn't mess up my first Lemon too bad. Believe it or not, I was a little nervous about writing a Lemon! I'm sorry about the wait...I have had some...Family issues to deal with.

**To Clear up a few things: **You know, a few people have asked me if Sasuke is The Raven. Hehehehe. I can't tell you that! Maybe he is and maybe he isn't, believe it or not a lot of people are on the maybe list, including that SOB Tenchi. Umm what else? Oh yeah! Some people have also asked what rumors were spread about Hinata and who told them. Well the rumors were about that Hinata wasn't a virgin, and as to who spread them, several people may have, Ino, Tenchi, and Sasuke are a few of the suspects.

I'm really sorry this chapter is gonna be short. I feel bad for not posting but my brains kinda stuck. (pouts) So this is kinda a filler. I thought it might be nice to let you know what everybody else was up to.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**.

**Chapter Ten**

It was three hours after sunset and Neji wasn't happy. He was sitting in the garden, the arranged meeting place and still Hanabi had not showed.

_I know Hanabi had to sharpen her weponry, but this is ridiculous!_

He was about to return to his room, when she appeared with a bulging bag on her back. He just stared at her. How much junk could she possibly need?

She smiled at him, " Time to go get Hina-chan! Lets go!"

She led the way, and they both snuck out of the compound without raising an alarm.

They silently swept through the streets of Konoha, two shadows. They met right out side the main gates.

"So, Neji, Where do we start?" Hanabi asked.

Neji's mind went blank.

_I hadn't actually thought of that..._

* * *

"Naruto!" 

Sakura's yell was punctuated with a loud slap.

"Hey hey! What'd I do?!" He whined.

Sakura growled her displeasure, "You forgot the butter on the popcorn!"

They were at the movies, and Naruto as you might have guessed was retrieving snacks, for his girlfriend.

"Sorry," he muttered and turned and walked out again to get the butter.

Sakura sighed and settled back in her seat to watch the previews, but she wasn't paying them much attention. She knew it wasn't very nice to be so touchy with Naruto, but ever since Hinata dissapeared... Well things weren't the same. Kiba and Shino were taking it especially hard. With their teammate gone they didn't seem to have the heart to train, or hangout with their friends.

She shifted again as Naruto bounced in to view holding a container of popcorn, "Hey Sakura-chan! I got the butter like you wanted!"

"Naruto be quiet!" she hissed. As usual he was way too loud and exuberant, "You're too loud!"

* * *

**A/N:** To my reviewers. And I'm really sorry about the wait! And the length! I need some support and ideas...Please, Please REVIEW!

**puertorrican-babe** See the top. Yeah I feel a little bad for writing the Lemon like that. It was essential to my plot though. Yeah she _did_ enjoy the ending. Hehehe

**Danimals21** Thank you! Yup, anyone who does that to a girl should feel guilty!

**winterkaguya** See the Top. Yeah, because Hinata and Hanabi lost their mother so early, Hinata is sorta the mother figure. I aimed for it to be nice rather than too descriptive hehehehe. Yup, poor Hina-chan is gonna get pregnant by The Raven. She'll be estatic about it, at least at first.

**layla18** Thank you so much for the review!

**DeadCuteSpirit** Yeah, poor Hinata.

**ShadowRonin** See the Top. (And check you email) Thanks for the review.

**kenshinlover2002** Yup! Thanks for reviewing once again!

**Nimiko** Aww don't beat up The Raven. He really is a good guy! Honest.

**RyterHarpie** Wow Harpie must like the story! Well thanks once again for thew review! Its okay if you miss one! I do that too sometimes. LOL We all have issues.

**RollingStar-Mrs. Uzumaki-** Nope no NejiHanabi pairing! Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad everybody seems to like the lemon.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Oh I'm soo sorry for the late updates...I got really sick over Thanksgiving and depressed about my granma. Well here you all go; the next chapter of Chains.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 11**

The Raven got up early the morning after his night with Hinata. He needed to be alone.

It was windy outside the cozy cave, sending a chill across his unmasked face, and light was just starting to spill across the sky. The Raven pulled his disguise back in place and gazed at the rising sun. Drawing in a ragged breath as he closed his eyes. He had never forced a woman before.

He hadn't bedded a virgin either. It was an unspoken rule that you didn't bed a virgin, at least not until her wedding day... He could argue that she had been willing enough in the end, but he knew that it was a lie. She never would have if he hadn't...

He raised his hand to his face to cover his eyes. He reminded himself that she was- _had_ been part of a plan. A plan to get revenge, but Hinata wasn't an object he could toy with. Guilt, like he'd never known before overwhelmed him.

He remembered how sweetly she had surrendered to him. Her manner was so pure and fresh and sweet and innocent...How had he not noticed? She was too...

Bitterly he remembered that he had thought it was all just an elaborate act to ensnare him. Listening to rumors any dunce could discredit. Well he was a fool. Doubly so because she had managed to touch a place deep inside of him with her purity. He would never be the same. Had she managed to get to his heart?

Well she had ensnared him alright, and now he was in more trouble than he'd like to think.

Even now, the scent of her hair and skin, the feel of her body came back to haunt him. She had awoke something in him that The Raven had never felt before. A hunger that needed to be satisfied.

He had captured Hinata, but now she had captured him.

Well it wouldn't happen again!

* * *

"C'mon Naruto! What is taking so long? Where is he?" 

"He'll be here billboard-brow."

"I find all this waiting to be troublesome."

Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru were waiting outside the movie theatre. Sakura was tapping her foot impaitiently. Naruto was still inside for some reason. She crossed and uncrossed her arms scowling at the flood of people coming out of their movie and chatting happily.

"Sakura-chan!"

She turned to see the bouncy blonde rushing up to her, "Heh, I'm sorry to keep all of ya waitin', I guess we got separated in the crowd." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "Ya wanna get some dinner now guys? I'm starvin' for some-" Sakura sighed, "Ramen. Right?" She guessed. Ino rolled her eyes, and her boyfriend yawned. Naruto beamed at her his blue eyes twinkling, and gestured for her to start walking first.

She let a small smile flit across her face. _Naruto...You can be so sweet sometimes._

Of course she knew exactly where they were headed, Ichiraku's. So she started in that direction. They had been walking for a few minutes when they heard some familiar voices raised in an argument.

"C'mon Neji-kun, didn't you have _somewhere _in mind?"

"No."

Sakura and Naruto stopped in their tracks as Hanabi and Neji rounded the corner. The two groups just stared at each other taking in details. It was Naruto who spoke up first.

"Hey Neji-san, hey Hanabi-san! Are you two going on a mission?"

Sakura inwardly swore. Stupid Naruto. He'd blow everything! She had a pretty good idea where those two were headed with two large packs. She knew that Hinata was held dear by almost everybody and that her sister and cousin would go to any lengths to save her. She also knew that they probably didn't want to be discovered and Naruto blew it. She figured that the way Ino and Shikamaru were exchanging glances they had figured it out too, only Naruto was clueless, as usual.

She stepped forward and asked quietly, "You two are going after Hina-chan?"

Naruto looked at her like he didn't get it, but Ino nodded to herself and Shikamaru's eyes were all that betrayed his interest, as his body was stuck in an indolent lazy pose.

They were silent, waiting for the answer.

"Yes."

* * *

Hinata woke up sore and tired. She was confused at first then the nights events washed over her.

_I...we...did it?!_

She was horrified, What would her father say if he knew? She felt so ashamed. A woman should save herself for the man she marries. But, she _loved_ him...Wasn't that?

She rolled over and sat up.

She was all alone in the cave. The fire had been restarted, but The Raven was nowhere to be seen. Hurridely she slipped in to her discarded clothes and swiftly made her way to the entrance of the cave.

She stopped when she saw three figures. Hinata ducked behind the rock wall and looked out. One of the figures was The Raven...

* * *

The Raven looked over his shoulder at the cave, and then at his two minions. He had ordered them to come back at daybreak and here they were. He was worried the loud noise they had made might have woken Hinata up.

""Get ready. Pack up everything and prepare to leave." He turned to back towards the cave.

"Wait, What're ya goin' to do with the girl?"

The Raven froze.

"She is coming with us."

* * *

**A/N: To my reviewers, I am so glad you all stuck it out with me even when the updates were so lame...**

**Danimals21** LOL my readers are pretty correct in their guessing. I'm so sorry about the length of 10. i was so bummed about GM passing on that I wasn't really ready to update. Thanks be that I got my stride back! I am trying to aim for one chapter a week, but it is a little difficult at times. I am so happy that some people reviewed, at least ya all did not just dump my fic!

**DeadCuteSpirit **PLEASE NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN! (chuckles nervously) You must've cursed me or something...My inspiration did hit me (literally in a football game) I can't say as I didn't deserve it, but it wasn't too pleasant. LOL thanks for the review...and the football to the head...I guess...

**RollingStar -Miss Kuchiki-** Are you somehow related to RollingStar -Mrs Uzumaki? Thanks for the review. I know that narusaku isn't popular with everybody but at least they aren't the main pairing right? You are right about the last thing. Arrrgh. I wish people would stop guessing...

**winterkaguya** I'm pretty sure I mentioned that Raven coughsasukecouh had blocked her chakra...I'm not exactly sure how it works but I know it can be done! If you know tell me. Please?

**ShadowRonin **Thanks. Yea it was just a filler, well maybe, cuz I figured that I needed to post something. Ah well see ya and please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Wow. 83 reviews? You guys...I LOVE YOU!!! (not like that) Well I'm sorry for the late update. My Birthday was last week so since I'm a twin, I had to celebrate all week long. I am now 17. Woohoo! Okay I know you wanna hear about Hina-chan and The Raven? Well too bad (grins evily) Tenchi and her friends are in here! (Muhahahaha) So enough about me, lets see how everybody else is doing...

**IMPORTANT READ: **Oh and by the way, I'm gonna end this soon. Probably about three more chapters...depends... Does anybody want a sequel? I think I'll write one anyway but I wanna know what you guys think.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Sakura stepped forward and asked quietly, "You two are going after Hina-chan?" 

Naruto looked at her like he didn't get it, but Ino nodded to herself and Shikamaru's eyes were all that betrayed his interest, as his body was stuck in an indolent lazy pose.

They were silent, waiting for the answer.

"Yes."

"I knew it!" Exclaimed Ino. Sakura nodded, Shikamaru just sighed, and Naruto looked hurt, "Well why in hell didn't you ask us to come?" Three heads turned to look at him.

He waved his hands in front of him defensively, "Hey! I know Hinata would do the same for any of us!"

They all nodded, "For once you've got a point." Shikamaru actually looked surprised.

Naruto frowned, not sure if he was being insulted or not.

Sakura looked at Ino, who nodded, she turned back to Neji and Hanabi," We are going to come with you, " Neji scowled and opened his mouth to protest, but Sakura stopped him, "We care about her as much as you do!" His mouth closed with an audible snap and he looked away, "Fine, but I'm not waiting for you, meet us at the gates in an hour. Don't tell anybody where you are going." His cold eyes bore in to each one of them.

Hanabi bounced on the balls of her feet, "Yay company!"

"You are NOT 'goin anywhere without us!"

Sakura looked around, "Kiba-kun, Shino-kun!"

* * *

Tenchi felt white hot fury burning through him. How dare they! Those...those little insignificant, annoying, bumbling, idots were going after _his_ Hinata. 

Now he couldn't have that.

What to do, what to do?

_Well I'll follow them, and when they find my Hinata I'll take her back and claim all the glory!_

Chuckling, he walked away form the alley he'd been hiding in and strolled nonchalantly back to the Hyuga compound.

* * *

"She is coming with us." 

Hinata gasped and tears came to her eyes._ I can't go home?_

She had heard everything.

She turned and scrambled back in to the cave and dove in to her sleeping bag. She fought the sobs that threatened to escape her lips and let the tears fall freely. She had been stupid.

The Raven couldn't want her. Well, he didn't love her...He wanted a toy, he could play with. A common whore.

Anger. That was what she felt. And sadness. She really did love him.

She ignored the sounds of people moving about and lay still.

She wouldn't move untill she had a grip on her emotions.

_He will never touch me again!_

**

* * *

A/N: **To my reviewers: LOL Poor Hina-chan! She's really angry... Okay I'm sorry that this was kinda short (again) but you all know how it is, right? Right? Guys?! (Oh no! --Looking at empty audience-- They've deserted me! NOOOO!) LOL I am soo messed up...

**DeadCuteSpirit** Hehehehe. Well I'm sorry about that too! Karma sucks sometimes...

**Danimals21** LOL Okay so has everybody been hit in the face? Anyways I'm sorry about your failing geometry, I hate it when I get a teacher that doesn't know how to teach, or doesn't care enough to teach right because they have tenure. I got a C in art because my teacher didn't know how to teach. IN ART! How ridiculous is that?

**winterkaguya** LOL thanks for the help!

**kenshinlover2002**Well as you can see. Tenchi is a lot of this chapter as are Hina-chan's friends.

**ShadowRonin** Thanks! I can promise it'll be good!

**RollingStar -Miss Kuchiki-** I had a feeling you changed your name...Well thanks for the review and the reassurance!

**und3l3t3** Woohoo! Thanks for the review. Hopefully you'll be another regular? PLEASE!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** OMG 89 reviews!? You guys are so awesome. So since everybody seems to be for a sequel...There will be one! I am working on the next three chapters so they will be out as soon as possible. But with the Holidays... It will probably take an inordinate amount of time to finish. So don't expect updates too close together!

Oh if you guys want to have a idea on when the next update will be, check out my bio page under NEWS.

And I'm gonna spill the beans for you all. By now, most of you have figured out who The Raven is. Sasuke of course! This IS under sasuhina. Okay, so now YOU know who he is, but bear in mind that NOBODY else does, except his two minions...And everyone else...well, they won't find out in part one...Hehehehe .I am sorta tired of writing "The Raven" all the time so I'll just use Sasuke now that the cat is outta the bag. If its too confusing just let me know and I'll switch back.

Oh and everybody have a Happy Holiday and New Year! Have a good time at what ever it is you celebrate!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"My Lady, it is time for you to wake up."

Gentle hands shook her shoulder and his voice sent shivers down her spine. She jumped up and gave a little smile. He had stepped back for a moment, apparently surprised that she had woken up so quickly, then with a wave of his hand his two followers came over and stood just behind him as Sasuke explained what Hinata already knew.

What he didn't say was where they were going.

As she soon found out the two mens' names were, Daiki and Kotarou. Daiki was as big as his name implied to Hinata and Kotarou was as small as Daiki was big.

They seemed like pretty cool guys and refused to let her help pack. This left her in an awkward place as she was standing alone with Sasuke staring at her. It unnerved her to think he was watching her and she couldn't see his eyes or face. It was all she could do to keep her mind from wandering to him and the night before. Little did she know that he was in a similar predicament.

She excused herself for awhile, going for another bath, she didn't feel clean after...Sasuke followed, out of her sight while Daiki and Kotarou exchanged knowing grins.

Eventually all was packed and they left.

* * *

Tenchi followed silently in the groups shadow. He was inwardly cursing and fuming at his luck. 

It was hard enough to follow two Hyugas without more people too! He had been very careful, staying as close as possible to the group while staying far enough away that nobody could sense him. They were leaving a trail that a baby could follow, but then they were searching not hiding...

So he followed and did his own brand of scouring the surrounding area for clues for his precious Hinata.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"Any idea what to do now?"

Hinata's rescuers were more than a little discouraged. They had been unable to find a trace of her, they figured it was because the trail had long gone cold by now...

Even Akamaru hadn't been able to pick up her scent. After so much searching they had decided to break camp. The tents were all set up and everybody was glad that there was enough room. Waiting for food to cook though was wearing o everyones nerves. Maily because of each other.

Neji was even more sullen than usual, and glared at anyone who even shifted slightly in their seats, poor Ino and Naruto were on the recieving end more often than most. Hanabi kept trying to cheer everybody up with pep talks. Naruto's stomach growled discordantly with Ino's humming, and Kiba had his arms wrapped around a sleeping Akamaru and, he didn't even seem to have the heart to start a fight with the blonde. Sakura was leaning against a tree, rubbing her temples, and of course, Shino and Shikamaru were silent. One contemplating the flames and the other catching a nap. Guess which.

None of them noticed a dark shadow slinking through the bushes.

A very _small_ dark shadow...

* * *

"What?!?!" 

Sasuke's explosive question made Hinata and Daiki jump. They looked up from there spots at the fire. It was night and Kotarou had gone scouting around, he had just returned. Hinata turned her back as her mysterious love and the midget left.

Daiki had been telling her some interesting stories. He was a very nice man, he had been so nice to her from the beginning and ever since they had started out that morning, she had been comfy around him. Daiki had noticed how shy she was and recognizing a little bit of himself in her, had begun the friendship.

It didn't escape his notice how Sasuke glared at him as if to say 'hands off'. Well, Hinata was a sweet kid but not his type, and anyway, he was too old to start a romance. he was Sasuke's senior by almost twenty years! Well, not that he looked it...

So the two continued their conversation, later joined by Kotarou.

It was Daiki's watch first. And he was thoughtful. He knew that Sasuke no longer needed her, so he must want the girl for another reason. One that Daiki didn't like. He would have a word with his boss tomorrow.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** To my reviewers: I wanted to ask...How many of you want Tenchi to die? OR do you guys want him not dead? Poll please! Review and let me know.

Oh and if anybody wants to know where to find names for ocs well, I use You can find Japanese names and their meanings as well as other ethnic names. If you don't like the site google "baby names" or just "names. I made up Tenchi but Daiki (Big tree) and Kotarou (small first born son) I looked up.

**winterkaguya** Yes to the cliffie and no to the short chappies! The pregnant part is not gonna be discovered until the end of this fic. Sorry! I think I'll make this story a trilogy...Three parts, or maybe I'll make it four...Thanks again for the birthday wishes!

**DeadCuteSpirit** Thanks for the B-day wishes and thanks once again for the review. I might make this a four part series, and I won't leave you hanging for months on end! Maybe a week or two...But no longer than that. Oh and I already know that you want Tenchi dead.

**rallybabe89** Ah. To be eighteen...(Stares dreamily off in to space) Yea, one good thing about being a twin is that you can celebrate even more! Thanks for the review!

**Saya522** Thanks for the review. A Sequel there will be...

**kenshinlover2002** Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Eeeeeee! I have over 100 reviews! I thought that I might get 50 if I was lucky, but you guys are so cool and helpful! (sniffle) Okay well, I hope you guys had a nice winter break.

Sorry about the wait. And the shortness of this chapter.

Oh and Tenchi will die, but not for awhile. Hehehehehehe If you guys have any ideas how, let me know.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Fourteen

* * *

**

"Hey, guys!"

Every member of Hinata's search party looked up hopefully at the sound of Kiba's excited voice. They had been marching for a few days now, with no sign of Hinata or her captors. The moral of the whole party was pretty low.

Kiba turned and placed a hand on Akamaru's head, "We've picked up her scent, and we're really close."

* * *

Sasuke was upset. 

Finally when he had the woman he wanted in his grasp, his plan had to come crashing about his ears. Daiki and Kotarou had gone ahead, on his orders. Sasuke would meet uip with them later. Hinata and Sasuke would have to part ways, he would leave her and go on ahead.

The war was almost over, and when it was, Sasuke could return to Konoha and try to win Hinata over as himself.

Not as The Raven.

He was happy she had fallen in love with him, she talked about it in her sleep. It had been a surprise at first, but he'd gradually warmed to it. It made him feel special. And it was going to hurt both of them to leave.

She was asleep now, a good time for him to depart. He watched her sigh and roll over, whispering his name. He knelt down beside her and pressed his lips to hers, she smiled and sighed.

He released her chakra.

Then stood up, and with a final glance over his shoulder, The Raven left Hinata's life

* * *

"Hinata! Hinata wake up!"

"Wha-?"

Hinata sat up with a start, all around her were her friends, teammates, and family. The Raven was gone.

They escorted her back home, all of them expressing how worried they were, and how glad they were that she was safe.

Her heart broke right then.

* * *

The Raven trudged towads his minions, and for the first time in years, cried.

* * *

**A/N: IMPORTANT! **I've been trying to think up a title for the sequel and I'm stumped! Help! If you guys have some ideas tell me! PLEASE! I only have one idea and it isn't that great.

My idea is: Watch my Heart Break

Review and tell me what you think. Only one Chappie left!

**To my reviewers:**

**DeadCuteSpirit** I hope you had a nice holiday too! Okay so you want Tenchi dead. I think you may be surprised who gets to kill him...hehehehehe

**Hitenisababe** Well, I am gonna kill him off, but it WILL be at the end of the series. Thanks for the review

**Saya522** 'Kay die he will. Thanks for the review and the support for a sequel!

**winterkaguya** Hahahaha! I love your reviews! They always make me laugh. Yea the last chappie has her big discovery. And Sasuke won't find out till the sequel.

**TaichiSpirit** Yea, well, poor Sasuke-kun is gonna be feeling guilty for a long time. Thanks for the review. Oh, can you do a piece of fanart for me? Don't draw the lemon. I've been trying forever to get one done so my friend can post it on DA but, I can't get it right! So please, please, please draw something, I'll post the link on my bio page if you do.

**petite.ina** He annoys me too. So, yes he is gonna die. Thank you.

**rallybabe89** LOL thats okay.

**TenshiPrincessHina** Yea, I got so tired of typing The Raven so I let his identity go, most of you guessed anyway and I couldn't resist.

**RyterHarpie** Aww, its fine, you are a loyal reader. I can't always review for the fics I follow either, and my life is so busy sometimes I don't read them until a few chapters later!

**minniemousemom** LOL I totally agree, got any ideas for the battle?

**kenshinlover2002** Sorry, hes gotta die. Tranquilwriter's fic had her bad guy sent to jail, but my plot needs him to die, and almost everybody agrees. Thanks again for reviewing.

**DemonBrownie** Thanks, for the review. Your idea isn't bad, but I can't use it! Sorry.

**NatanyaRox** Thanx for the review!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** 109 reviews! Whoah, I am so thrilled! Anyway here is the last chapter of Chains. Its been great, having all of you guys read and review. Oh and the sequel to this will be called: **Broken Chains** Thank you **Hitenisababe** for the awesome fic name! Broken Chains will be out sometime, next week, hopefully. Look out for it! Under the same as this one, sasuhina 'M'. AND You can be sure to see more lemons.

This chappie is a bit longer for all you fans! a gift, for this last chapter!

R&R

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 15**

**TimeSkip: A few weeks.**

All of Konoha was celebrating.

People were laughing and dancing in the streets, tears of joy were to be seen on every face except one.

The war had ended.

There was still much to be done, for everyone. Burials and cleaning up. Messages to be sent...Tsunade was glad that at least one problem had been cleared up. Hinata had returned to her home.

She had been mad at her Ninjas for going of in to the wild blue yonder without consulting her, but she was glad they had accomplished their ends and brought the Hyuga heiress home.

There was a knock on the Hokage's door. A knock she had been waiting for. "Enter."

Sasuke Uchiha entered, not a surprise to Tsunade, The Raven always reported back to her.

They went over his mission, trying to get Sasuke to give details was like wrenching teeth, but when the interview was over Tsunade was satisfied.

She had no idea that Sasuke had kidnapped Hinata.

Hinata had been questioned, of course, but for some reason she refused to divulge the identity of her captors. She only said she had been treated fairly, and not hurt.

Her friends and family believed otherwise.

Hinata had been her usual quiet self since she was brought back, but she was not't exactly the same...At her job, she was not't the same happy, sweet, naive, and shy girl she'd been. She was quieter (than usual), more prone to daydreams, sometimes a colleague would find her sitting in the staff room, staring out the window with a contemplative dreamy look on her face.

And then it got worse.

She had moved out of the Hyuga compound in to her own apartment. That was cause enough for some worry, but then she quit her job and gave up being the heiress in favor of Hanabi...and would not leave her home at all. She was jumpy and rarely let anybody in to visit. Her friends were very concerned.

* * *

Neji had decided enough was enough. 

He was on his way to see Hinata, whether she wanted to or not. He'd break down the door if he had to, just to make sure his sweet cousin was alright.

He got to her apartment and knocked, surprisingly, Hinata answered the door right away.

"Oh! H-hello niisan."

She opened the door wider, "C-come in."

Neji walked through the door, his eyes never leaving Hinata.

She blushed and turned quickly, walking towards the couch in the main room.

The kitchen, was separated by a half-wall and two other doors led of in to the bedroom and bathroom. The place was very much like Hinata herself, simple and sweet. The walls were a soft yellow, with accents of green and lavender. There were not many decorations, but Hinata had never really went in for that sort of thing.

She sat down on the couch and Neji took a seat next to her. She was twiddling her fingers nervously and biting her lower lip, she would not look him in the eyes.

Neji was not quite sure how to begin. He let his features soften, dropping his stoic mask, letting his worry show, and lightly grasped one of her hands. She let him, but there was no life in her grip. It was weak, her skin was chilled, her beautiful hair hung limp and stringy, all in all, she looked like hell.

_Is she sick? What is wrong? Ever since she came back..._

Hinata on the other hand was terrified. What would Neji do once he found out? She couldn't keep her secret for long...She was so worried, what would everybody think of her? What would they say? She had been almost happy when she found out, but then...

"Hinata?"

She looked up, and seeing the caring concern in her cousin's eyes, knew she'd have to tell him.

"Hinata, I...know there is something wrong, will you not tell me? You have not been yourself lately, and everybody is so worried..." That made her feel guilty, she had not meant to cause anybody to worry...

"Neji, I-I am a-afraid."

He saw the tears in her eyes and pulled her in to his arms, holding her head against his shoulder feeling her freely falling tears soak his shirt.

"Tell me."

"I-I...well...I-I am...uh...p-p-p-pregnant." she said in a whisper, burying her face in his shoulder.

His arms tightened around her and his face went white, "No..." Cold fury tore at his soul, how DARE _ANYBODY_ DO THAT TO HINATA! Her behavior was now very clear.

"I will kill him"

"NO!"

Hinata pulled away and shocked Neji with the violent expression on her face, "NO! I...we...he did not...it...was not...his...fault. I was...willing... it is...my fault-"

"No Hinata, it isn't your fault." his eyes bored in to hers, "I know how you may want to protect him--listen to me!" she had opened her mouth to protest, "Listen, we'll get you to Tsunade and get you checked out. She's the head Medic Nin. And I WILL kill the man who did this to you."

Hinata huged him and sobbed in to his chest.

_I won't let you. I love him._

* * *

**TimeSkip: Two weeks later**

Sasuke was walking past the hospital. He was getting worried. He hadn't seen Hinata there for a long while, and further more,he had found she had moved from her family's compound.

He had hoped to see her in the street, but so far, he had not spotted her. He was desperate, so when he saw his former pink-haired teammate with her dobe boyfriend on their way to the movies, he asked them about her.

Needless to say, they were quite shocked, so shocked in fact that, Sakura blurted out the answer, before she could think about it, "She is at a doctor's appointment."

"Why? Is she sick?"

The worry was so plainly apparent on his face that once again Sakura blurted out the truth without thinking, "No, she went to see the OBGYN, she's pregnant."

They both watched fascinated, as Sasuke turned white, red, purple, and then, fainted dead away.

* * *

**A/N: To my reviewers: **Muahahahahahahahahaha! Now you'll havta check out the next fic to see the rest of Sasuke's reaction!

Anyway:

Well, I regret to inform you that THIS IS THE END! I am leaving now. GOODBYE! lol Okay remember to check out **Broken Chains. The Sequel to Chains!**

**_A special Thanks to all my Alerted readers_:** _A Robbed Heart, Alesaiyabeth, Blueflamme, Bonnie Heart, Clueless Naruto-kun, Danimals21, Dark-Chocolate95, DeadCuteSpirit, Deidara-kun148, Elle Azmarath, Foreveralone16, Hitenisababe, InDeCiSiVe Girl, Kitsune Shi, Kyoko Renea, Lillianne-Grace, Majister, Mizuki Hikari, Nimiko, P.R. Gurl, Rhea Miyazaki, RollingStar -MissKuchiki-, RyterHarpie, Saya522, SeikaChinmoku, ShadowRonin, Shroud of Twilight, So-so-kun, TaichiSpirit, VampireToshiro, ambrosialfaeriewings, ashdrew27, bookworm2663, craftyxpanda, godsanhlui, harley944, kenshinlover2002, layla18, lostgirl16, mac2, moodygal, mysterygurl13, petite.ina, sshhhhhhhhh, sugernspiders, winterkaguya._

_**And Another special Thanks to those who faved my fic:** A Fallen Shadow, Akina55, Alesaiyabeth, Blueflamme, Bonnie Heart, Cotton-Candy-Venom, DeadCuteSpirit, DemonBrownie, Foreveralone16, Hitensiababe, Nimiko, Of-No-Importance, PersianLady, Saya522, Shroud of Twilight, TenshiPrincessHina, VampireToshiro, cold-crescent-moon, harley944, layla18, narutofreak65, rockinroll, snowyangel-13, xgreyxeyedxbeautyx._

**A special shout out to:**

DeadCuteSpirit for reviewing EVERY Chapter since the start.

winterkaguya for making me laugh

RyterHarpie Another humorous fan

Nimiko Again for a laugh

kenshinlover2002 for some Awesome ideas

Thanks so much everybody, and I hope for reviews to Broken Chains!


End file.
